


Promise

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Fluff, Good Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting with Dumbledore, Severus needs some TLC and healing. Harry makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Severus landed in the foyer and collapsed. He looked up as he saw Harry entered the room. "Sev? What happened?"

"Dumbledore. He didn't like me telling him no." Severus was trying to control his breathing, the pain was making it harder.

"TOM!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand and started a health scan on Severus. 

"Harry? Sev? What happened?" Tom asked as he saw the parchment spilling out of Harry's wand. Severus looked like he had gone a few rounds with a dragon.

"Dumbledore. He didn't like Sev telling him no." Harry answered. "I need two Blood-Replenishing Potion and a healing one." 

"Sev, your pouch is in your left pocket, correct?" Tom crouched down next to Severus. The man was covered in blood and had one eye closed. Tom gently touched him.

"Yes. I can't move my left arm, I think it's broken." Severus wasn't even sure how he made it home without splintering himself into a few pieces.

"It is. I will give you the Skele-Gro after we get you cleaned up. I will immobilize it before we move you." Harry was reading the parchment his wand spit out.

"Harry, can we move him now?" Tom reined his anger. He wanted to go and kill Dumbledore.

"No, give me a few minutes, he got a twisted ankle, sprained knee, a lot of cuts and bruises. Go and start a bath, adding some of the healing oils in it, make it hot." Harry was already waving his wand in a healing pattern.

Tom headed up to their bathroom and started the bath while Harry continued working on Severus in their foyer. "Sev, I need to move you, I am going to cast Locomotor on you after I freeze your limbs until we get upstairs."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. "I am tired, Harry."

"I know, love, I know, soon you will be in bed, all warm and we will make sure you are fine." Harry knew Severus was going to have a rough night because of the Skele-Gro but didn't mean they wouldn't make sure he was taken care of at the same time. He started guiding Severus up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Harry, he wanted you. I didn't tell him anything." Severus informed him, as they were about to enter their room.

"I know you didn't. You never would, however, you aren't returning to Hogwarts." Harry informed him.

"I fully agree with that." Tom added from the bathroom door. "Want me to remove the clothes?"

"Please, I will have Dobby clean up the foyer." Harry was walking Severus toward the bathroom. By the time Severus was in the bathroom he was naked. "Severus, I'm going to lower you into the water then remove the spells, I will tell you when I am releasing them."

Severus didn't respond as he was lowered into the water. "Is it too hot?" Tom was placing lavender herbs around the room to help calm Severus. He had some rosemary and thyme bundles he was going to burn next.

"No, it's feels good." Severus answered.

"Severus, I'm going to give you your movement back." Harry warned as he released the spell. Severus groaned a bit as his stiff limbs were freed. "Now, I am going to remove the Locomotor, I know Tom put a cushioning charm on the bottom of the tub, so you won't get hurt when it is released." 

They exchanged a quick look when they heard Severus sigh as the spell was released and he was able to soak in the tub. "Tom, grab me some of the bruise balm for afterward, I will wash him."

"I put the towels on the warming stone." Tom told him as he left the room. 

Harry washed a sleepy and sore Severus. "Harry, I think it's time to remove the man from power." Severus finally said, "I want you to submit my memories of what happened tonight. I want to press charges."

"Whatever you want. You know we will support you." Harry answered.

"I know, but it's time."

"I agree." Tom said from the door. "It's time to take control. We have everyone in place, and enough evidence to do it." 

"Yes, I know and we will. Tomorrow we will all take our seats and we will oust him out of the Ministry and then use my abuse and tonight's memories to remove him as Headmaster." Harry answered. "Now, however, I want to get my little submissive into bed and taken care of." 

Severus opened an eye and smiled. "Which submissive are you referring to?" He joked. Harry had a habit of calling them that name.

"Both of you." Harry grinned. 

Soon Severus was buried under a pile of blankets between Tom and Harry, his arm was encased to prevent him from moving it. Harry pulled out a book and started to read it to Severus. Severus fell asleep to Harry's voice. "He is asleep." Tom told him. "Are you going to make that man pay for this?"

"Yes, dearly. I was thinking of taking his lands and vaults after we remove his titles, and when that is done, paying him a visit and seeing how he likes being beaten." Harry smirked.

"I want to be there." Severus said.

"I thought you were asleep." Tom said.

"No, but promise me we will do it together, he hurt all of us." Severus told them.

"I promise, Sev, I promise." Harry told him. "Now sleep."


End file.
